


ДА-5

by steinvor



Series: DA-5 [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Ratings: R, Yaoi, working relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: групповая оргия в ДА-5





	1. Групповая оргия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cokaserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokaserbia/gifts).



> И упасть на ... и прижаться животом  
> к животу, и бедра в бедра...  
> Архилох

Иногда они вели себя как обычные, примитивные, не усовершенствованные генетическими экспериментами, слабые люди, подверженные всем болезням, слабостям и страстям, а отнюдь не как члены элитной суперкоманды, наводящей страх и трепет на официальных, явных и теневых врагов, союзников и конкурентов Союза.  
Можно было просто списать эту темную, тяжкую жажду похоти и наслаждения, вскрывающую невидимые плотины в модифицированной крови, взламывающую хитрые генетические коды и «замки», подавляющие естественные химические процессы. Темное и смутно ощущаемое вечное брожение мощного природного, естественного инстинкта…  
Влажно раскрытые, словно просвечивающие сквозь полумрак общей гостиной белые бедра Такео, обострившееся так некстати усовершенствованное зрение явственно различает не только длинные, податливые, гибкие очертания стройного тела, стандартное «ночное зрение» позволяет выхватить и запечатлеть хаотично мелькающие и уплывающие из расфокусированного сознания фигуры других участников странного, импульсивного, непоследовательного и спонтанного действа. Почти языческой оргии, напоминавшей некое мистическое ритуальное жертвоприношение.  
Руки, желающие впиться в чужое тело, черные, словно наманикюренные – но это не так! – ногти. Длинный изгиб выступающих позвонков снайпера притягивает не один лишь взгляд, но и грубое мощное тело Кранца. Тао задыхается в чувственной интимности откровенных касаний, его грудь и плечи словно проткнуты ледяными кинжалами рук Шарка. Где-то на заднем плане всплывает сосредоточенное лунообразное лицо Хаммера, словно поглощающее своим бесстрастным ртом яростные движения тел, содрогание вытянутых в струну напряженных чресел.  
Тао, оседлавший неизвестно кому принадлежащий в куче конвульсивно содрогающихся тел, орган, похож на восседающую на многоглавом багряном звере блудницу.  
Каждый готов отдаваться другому участнику этой чудовищной головоломной мозаики.  
Словно подопытная группа ДА стремилась слиться в один организм досрочно. 

28/10/2016


	2. Молчание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кранц, Такео, Юрий  
> AU  
> гл.2-143.  
> Такео - М-21: Так значит ты заключил сделку с этими людьми?

Просторный номер класса «люкс».  
Шелковое постельное белье и изысканные гравюры в золоченых рамах, огромное окно занимающее всю стену напротив кровати.  
Весь мерцающий тысячами огней неспящий город, кажется, лежит у их ног.  
На спинку кресла небрежно накинут темно-синий пиджак, чем-то напоминающий их обычную форму. На дорогом ковре благородного палевого оттенка с толстым густым ворсом небрежно валяется черная водолазка.  
Молодой человек с длинными темно-фиолетовыми волосами неспешно потягивает вино, которое заказано специально для него. Он почти обнажен, не считая тонкого длинного шнурка с металлическим крестом на конце и пары металлических колечек в мочках ушей  
Его изящную, стройную фигуру вместо одежды окутывают длинные пряди волос и романтическая аура меланхолической грусти, тщательно маскируемой внешним безразличием и сдержанно-выверенным высокомерием.  
Это хрупкое внутреннее спокойствие молодого человека не нарушается ни привычным ровным шумом большого города, ни звуками льющейся воды в ванной.  
Всего несколько мгновений назад это зыбкое пространство, перемешанное с запахами дорогого алкоголя и благовоний, было насыщено звуками яростной борьбы и страстного животного секса.  
Несколько сдавленных стонов, вырвавшихся из полузадушенного мертвой хваткой горла, и череда ударов с тонким посвистом рассекающего воздух, словно слабую плоть, хлыста.  
Что ж, если плоть оказалась не так уж слаба и принадлежит человеку, подвергнутому когда-то модификации? Никто не утверждал, что все его сделки будут однотипны и одинаковы.  
Молодой человек стирает несколько красных капель скатившихся по подбородку. Кровь? Вино? Не разобрать в темноте, и неважно.  
Мышцы слегка подрагивают от стремительного действия стягивающей рубцы и шрамы регенерации, молодой человек откидывается на небрежно брошенные у самого края постели подушки.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что их собственный лидер так подставит его. Впрочем, Кранц предупреждал, что личный секретарь доктора Айрис необычайно падок на сексуальные удовольствия. Или он все-таки подразумевал под многозначительным молчанием, последовавшим вслед за этим необычным предложением, недвусмысленный намек на истинную подоплеку событий - тягу помощника руководителя проекта «к извращениям»?  
Как бы-то ни было, сделанного уже не воротишь, сделка есть сделка.  
Молодой человек совершает условный звонок по засекреченному номеру телефона лидера их небольшой команды.  
Только один звонок, значит, что все удалось уладить.

Где-то на другом конце условной "телефонной линии", Кранц облегченно вздыхает, дождавшись наконец условленного сигнала. Все-таки жалко было подкладывать под Юрия своего подчиненного, особенно такого покладистого и сговорчивого, как Такео. Однако в последнее время личный помощник доктора Айрис ясно давал понять, что недоволен всей их спецгруппой в целом, а в частности, снайпер уж слишком часто пытался увидеть свою сестру.  
Все остальные члены ДА были уверены, что Такео его любимчик, потому что отрабатывает вторую смену в постели Кранца. Впрочем, пусть думают, что хотят, все равно им осталось уже недолго.

Молодой человек подходит к окну и смотрит с высоты вниз. Кранц ничего не сказал по поводу его решения лично встретиться с секретарем Айрис на так называемой "нейтральной" территории, и спрашивать, что произошло во время встречи, наверняка тоже не станет.  
Он просто еще одно "заинтересованное" лицо.  
Такео так и не произнесет ни слова об этой странной трехсторонней сделке.  
Лидер, конечно, к нему благоволит, но чем черт не шутит...  
Между ними всегда многозначительное, слепое, отгораживающее их друг от друга и от самих себя, молчание.

02.2016


	3. ДА-5, Кранц бесится (кто-то из ДА погиб, заявка) AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кранц бесится, никто не погиб, но опасность существует

Кранц сегодня бесился больше обычного, так что даже стрелок не рискнул с ним заговорить.  
Лидер их группы заперся в единственной комнате с оставшейся кое-какой мебелью, судя по доносившимся звукам разгрома, членам ДА больше не на чем будет сидеть, или на чем-либо обедать. Никто б не подумал, что стол и какое-то подобие книжного шкафа могут издавать такие жалостливые, похожие на человеческие вскрики, звуки.  
Номер третий в четко определяемой иерархии группы, Шарк одним из своих излюбленных ножей методично и бесцельно ковырял дверной косяк. Собственно говоря, в этих ножах-то и было дело. Во время выполнения предыдущего задания он, увлекшись порезался своим же клинком, подцепив вместе с кровью "клиента" какое-то вирусное заражение. Может статься и СПИД, в их работе возможно всякое. Шарку все равно долго не жить, в этом все были уверены с самого начала. Из-за поганого характера и не умения ладить с остальными членами группы.  
Члены команды ДА обмениваются быстрыми понимающими взглядами, как бы-то ни было, он их проверенный старый напарник. Кто знает, кого еще могут прислать на замену, у всех моментально всплывает в памяти отвергнутая кандидатура Джейка. Снайпер коротко усмехается, а Тао корчит недовольную гримасу. Толстяку все равно, его апатичность и внушительные габариты позволяют притерпеться к какой-угодно компании. 

Неожиданно Шарк расплывается в безрадостной мерзкой ухмылке:  
\- Помнишь, как во время последней перевязки ты заметил, что у _этого_ ладони были содраны почти до крови?- Острый, кинжалообразный подбородок мотнулся в сторону хакера, а затем черные червоточины глаз снова вперяются в побледневшее лицо Такео. - А тебе я однажды вколол обезболивающее из своего шприца...  
В комнате надолго повисает тягостное молчание, а затем Тао, как ни в чем не бывало усмехается:  
\- Ну и что, все равно мы когда-нибудь все умрем. Может быть нас закопают в одной общей могиле...  
Шутку никто не поддержал, тем более, что снайперу нельзя было погибать из-за сестры.  
В эту короткую и долгожданную передышку между заданиями, все с нетерпением ждали начала очередной миссии.

 

2015


	4. ДА-5. Джейк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДА-5. Джейк  
> AU

\- Так значит вы все из ДА? - Высокий смуглый мужчина с серьгой в правом ухе, в вызывающе броском наряде остановился в дверях и оглядел личную территорию штурмовой спецгруппы, амбициозный проект небезызвестной докторши Айрис. - Шарк, я думал ты будешь побольше, а о тебе, красавчик, рассказывают очень занимательные подробности. Говорят, у тебя есть такая же смазливая сестричка? Кранц, ну ты и морда, единственный настоящий мужик... В общем , давайте замутим в честь нашего очного знакомства какую-нибудь веселую групповуху?   
Стройный высокий длинноволосый молодой человек с миндалевидными, бирюзового цвета, глазами, презрительно скривил губы и отвернувшись бросил невыразительным холодным тоном:  
\- Мне все равно.  
Возвышающийся неподвижной скалой лидер молча кивнул и перевел вопросительный взгляд на остальных членов боевого подразделения.  
\- Мне он не нравится,- сразу же откликнулся скрипучим высоким голосом Шарк, он же Акула,- больно уж много о себе воображает.  
Хаммер согласно кивнул, и не разжимая жующего рта, что-то неразборчиво буркнул, явно поддерживая мнение Шарка.  
Тао вздохнул: два против двух,потому что Кранцу тоже, в общем-то наплевать на собственные желания и предпочтения. он будет делать то, что прикажут. Скажут - возьми под свое начало этого бродячего цыгана, значит - сделает, такова уж его натура, значит его решение будет в конце концов последним, определяющим всю последующую судьбу этой маленькой, но тесно спаянной команды.  
\- Видишь ли, Джейк, - скучающим тоном быстро проговорил хакер, - ты слишком амбициозен, хочешь заявить о себе, как о новом лидере группы, но есть одна маленькая проблема, лидер у нас уже есть, и нас это вполне устраивает. Видишь ли, хоть мы и психи, как ты изволил весьма откровенно заметить, но каждый умеет заткнуться, когда того требует окружающая обстановка, прячет свои амбиции глубоко в недра своей маленькой ничтожной душонки. Поэтому мы - команда. Ты же жалкий актеришка, пытающийся привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание всеми доступными способами. Нет в тебе ни капли самоуважения, ни чувства собственного достоинства, так что отвали, приятель, Hasta la vista, baby.  
\- Что это было? - лениво поинтересовался Шарк, когда дверь в общую гостиную членов ДА с грохотом несколько раз закрылась и чуть не соскочила с петель от яростных ударов Джейка.  
Хакер пожал плечами и подтянул спадающий вниз рукав растянутой любимой кофты, привычно растянул губы в настороженной полуулыбке.  
Это была одна из его личных, не вполне безопасных, если учитывать явную нелюбовь лидера к непредсказуемому поведению участников группы, выходок. Этакая завуалированная демонстрация своей специфической псевдо-научной модификации, дьявольское сочетание тонкого изысканного интеллекта вкупе с глубоко запрятанной склонностью к самоиронии и сарказму.  
Тао осознавал, где-то совсем глубоко, что иногда его чрезвычайно изощренный ум не так уж хорошо согласовался с какой-либо человеческой или любой другой моралью.  
Шарк интуитивно понимающий суть особенностей характера каждого члена их небольшой группы, кивнул и сразу же целиком переключился на человека, занимавшего все его ненасытное, алчущее признания и власти, внимание. На единственного интересующего его человека.  
\- Может прогуляемся до тренировочного зала, красавчик? Ручаюсь, я могу показать тебе парочку новых сногшибательных приемов...  
"Этот болван Джейк действительно мог бы попытаться нас всех объединить, не важно во имя чего, или кого - подумал о единственно верном принятом им самим решении Тао. - Но каждому из нас действительно нравится ощущать себя не зависящим ни от кого одиночкой. И все-таки, каждый из нас добровольно подчиняется единоличному решению лидера. Кранц, вот определяющая нашу разрозненную группу, сила".  
Кранц будто прочтя его мысли кивнул, сделав знак расходиться, и пятерка членов ДА быстро разошлась по своим звукоизолированным жилым отсекам.

2015


	5. DA-5. Свидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кранц дает время Такео добраться до второсортного отеля на отшибе города.

Кранц дает время Такео добраться до второсортного отеля на отшибе города.  
У Такео ключи и он сразу же поднимается в полутемный номер.  
Одного взгляда на убогую обстановку хватает, чтобы разобраться в действительной подоплеке странного поручения.  
Такео не раздеваясь садится на край кровати, она здесь одна и занимает почти всю комнату, медленно прокручивает различные варианты намечающихся событий.  
Можно было бы стоять на своем и отказаться от грязного предложения, но Кранц – лидер их группы, и он вполне серьезно упоминал, что его поведение повлияет на ситуацию с Тейрой.  
Нет, отказываться сразу было нельзя.  
Молодой человек поднимает голову, его взгляд надолго задерживается на широком стенном зеркале.  
Из темной глубины на него глядит симпатичный, слегка напряженный встревоженный молодой человек, но взгляд Такео пронзает обманчивую глубину, и видит в отражении только свою сестру Тейру. Как она умирает одна в своей палате, под сомнительным надзором безжалостных врачей из Союза.   
Потом он решается и его гладкий лоб перечеркивает ровная, аккуратная морщинка.  
Он уже принял душ и успел раздеться, почти задремал, лежа в кровати, когда в замке слышится звук проворачиваемого ключа и лидер их «пятерки». Кранц тяжелыми шагами входит в номер.  
Неожиданно яркий и резкий свет от дневной неоновой лампы заставляет Такео сощуриться и мгновенно прикрыть глаза рукой.  
Кранц окидывает беглым взглядом его обнаженный торс, снайпер, приподымается в постели, пытаясь разгадать намерения Кранца.  
Темно-фиолетовые густые волосы Такео распущены, а на груди и в других местах у него ничего не растет из-за побочных эффектов модификации.  
В какой-то мере, усмехается про себя стрелок, это очень «к месту».  
У него спокойное и как всегда сосредоточенное лицо, за которое его ненавидят некоторые члены их спецгруппы.  
Кранц по-прежнему смотрит на Такео непроницаемым испытывающим взглядом, так что Такео первым отводит взгляд и пытается вылезти из кровати и стать по стойке «смирно».  
\- В шкафу есть подходящий тебе по размеру гражданский костюм, - наконец роняет полуприказным тоном лидер и парень видит, что на Кранце уже не военный мундир, а классический темный костюм из дорогого твида  
Кранц дает двадцать минут стрелку, чтобы тот оделся. На Такео темно-синие джинсы и хорошо сидящий, приталенный темный пиджак. С черной водолазкой и аккуратным треугольником носового платка в кармане, снайпер выглядит очень элегантным деловым человеком.

Подъезжая к небольшому, но очень уютному ресторану, Такео гадает, чем же обернется для него эта поездка.  
Деловая встреча, вербовка, переговоры с агентами из другой организации или же романтическое свидание?  
Некоторое время они чего-то ждут, сидя за удаленным столиком у стены.  
Кранц подымается, едва завидев элегантную немного усталую немолодую, но вполне еще привлекательную женщину.   
\- Рад тебя видеть, сколько же лет прошло , ты по-прежнему не изменилась. А это ... это мой сын.  
У Кранца ложная память или очередное задание?

2015


End file.
